yowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jupiter
Jupiter is a short, white fellow. He has 3 pink eyes, two of which have cross-like pupils. On top of his head hangs a lure on a long, slender stalk, the end of the lure appearing as a pink, orange, and white ball. As stated before, jupiter is short, with stubby, fat legs. His arms thicken at the forearm, and he can always be seen wearing thick, black armbands. His finger and toenails are deep, pale violet. His build seems rather sturdy, but with a small gut. Jupiter functions as a planet destroyer, when triggered, he will cause destruction in various ways, typically using body functions, or growing in size. His trigger is unknown, however, and in his untriggered state, he can be a very warm, sociable individual. Jupiter seems to gravitate towards odd, considerably nasty things, as these interest him. He also has an interest in astronomy and chemistry, and will spend much of his time learning about these subjects. It doesn't take him very long to learn a language, either spoken or written, which serves him well, for after he is triggered, and the trigger wears off, his memory is wiped, forcing him to start all over again. Jupiter does not seem to age, and seems to have strong recuperative abilities. History Jupiter is originally from a galaxy full of planet sized individuals, in fact, he's from an analog of the solar system, (all the planets have their own analog giant) and in his system, he was the biggest and rowdiest. Jupiter was a large, fearsome beast, who over the ages grew hungry and desired to feast upon the stars! (time for some back back story to how this shit works! these things are all in space and shit, and I've applied some wonky physics. Planet analogs rely on stars for locomotion and energy, smaller planet analogs like earth and stuff can't move without the help of a star, but larger ones based on gas giants can!) So someone like jupiter comes along, moving close to the sun and trying to inhale it. This starts causing lots of problems that some of the other planet analogs tried to stop. However, after sneaking so much of the suns energy into himself, he was too much for them to handle, and ate them, leaving only the smaller analogs. He then flew into the sun and ate the sun's center (which is kind of, in this case, like a small analog planet dude, though with the sun's power and shit), he ate the center and swallowed up all the energy of the sun, which bought the attention of other entities in the galaxy. They grouped together and shackled him up with black hole bands, which caused the suns energy within him to swell up, turning him into a star momentarily (I imagine it being like a giant pulsing tumor, glowing and filled with fire), before he collapsed into a white dwarf, the vile energies that comprised him and his power lust manifested as a stem on his head, which launched him out of the galaxy, And thus we have the jupiter we know now, small, weak, but with tons of vile, ravenous energy locked within, that sometimes escapes and results in planets being eaten or toyed with. Gallery Jupiter, the white dwarf.png|Jupiter as he looks these days. (White Dwarf) Jupiter, the eater.png|Jupiter as he appeared when he was a full sized Planet Analog. Jupiter Feet.png|Jupiter showing off his ability to stink up an area with just his feet. Jupiter.png|Some doodles of Jupiter unintentionally using some of his powers. Jupiter doesn't know what to do.png|Jupiter, seeming to have accidentally bloated up into... something. Jupiter Scribbles.png|Doodles of Jupiter after some planet-scale enlarging jupiter scribbles with barkarr.png|Jupiter expressing malleable form, done in an oC with BARKARR/Snozzy Jupiter's Stonky Ass.png|Jupiter, as drawn by BARKARR/Snozzy Category:Character Category:Cosmic Being